Dyskusja użytkownika:QWERTY99
Witaj w Grand Theft Auto Wiki! thumb|pl.gta.wikia.com Życzymy dużo radości i pomyślności przy tworzeniu nowych haseł. Jeśli jeszcze tego nie |zrobiłeś|zrobiłaś}}, zmień skórkę na Wiki:Nowoczesna skórka|useskin=monobook}} Nowoczesną! Odświeżysz i unowocześnisz wygląd Grand Theft Auto Wiki, pozbędziesz się wszystkich reklam i nie tylko! Zapoznaj się z [[GTA Wiki:Regulamin|tutejszym regulaminem]]. Obejrzyj poradnik Dla nowicjuszy, aby zapoznać się z naszymi zwyczajami. Przyspieszony kurs redagowania znajdziesz w tutorialu. Jeśli chcesz się z nami skontaktować, najlepiej użyj kanału IRC; możesz też skorzystać z Portalu społeczności. Pozostałe informacje na temat edytowania znajdziesz w Centrum Pomocy. -- Tomta1 (dyskusja) 14:12, 26 sty 2013 Ataki osobiste Takie zabawy grożą banem... Strona dyskusji Nie kasuj wypowiedzi innych użytkowników na stronie dyskusji. —tomta1 [✉] 22:34, lut 10, 2013 (UTC) Re: User talk:tomta1#Pytanie #tomta jej nie usunął - zdanie zostało przebudowane, ale ta informacja cały czas tam widnieje. #Zmniejsz sobie nieco rozmiar i kolor podpisu, bo tak duża czcionka nie wygląda zbyt ładnie, a kolor jest zbyt "oczojebny". [[User:Maciek...000|'Maciek']]user talk 17:35, mar 18, 2013 (UTC) :EDIT: A, nie zauważyłem. Jeśli chodzi o te pojazdy na parkingu, no to raczej wiadomo, chyba, że byłby to jakiś unikat. [[User:Maciek...000|'Maciek']]user talk 17:40, mar 18, 2013 (UTC) Re: Nice Package A racja, nie zauważyłem. —tomta1 [✉] 18:41, mar 26, 2013 (UTC) Phoenix To jest prawda, ale trzeba ją ująć inaczej. To nie ciekawostka tylko zwykłe ułatwienie w misji. - GTA Masterdyskusja 16:56, kwi 2, 2013 (UTC) Szablon Wybacz, ale ten szablon trochę kulawy... Gimme your all money! (dyskusja) 14:20, kwi 3, 2013 (UTC) Forum Kolega chyba nie zrozumiał idei tematu. Gimme your all money! (dyskusja) 17:04, maj 9, 2013 (UTC) 1. Jaki tam ze mnie administrator ;P 2. "Wikki"? 3. Co jest Twym zdaniem głupiego w pisaniu prawdy? Gimme your all money! (dyskusja) 17:38, maj 9, 2013 (UTC) :Tak się może wtrącę - opisy zmian nie są obowiązkowe, lepiej zostawiać je puste, niż pisać w nich głupoty :/. 17:57, maj 9, 2013 (UTC) ::Ale kody możesz znaleźć w artykułach o samochodach (np. Hotknife) i nikomu to nie przeszkadza, więc w broniach też mogłyby być. Anulowałeś edycję? Trudno, ale wandalizmem tego nazwać nie można. [[User:Maciek...000|'Maciek']]user talk 12:00, maj 10, 2013 (UTC) Pogadaj o tym z Texelem, lub Tomtą1. Gimme your all money! (dyskusja) 15:18, maj 10, 2013 (UTC) Twój plik Wybacz, ale to co Ty przesłałeś, woła o pomstę do Nieba. Nawet nie podejmę się napisania, co jest nie tak, bo to chyba oczywiste. Na przyszłość już takich baboków nie przesyłaj. Gimme your all money! (dyskusja) 14:34, maj 18, 2013 (UTC) M16 Mam pytanie, dlaczego usunąłeś te edycję? Może była źle sformułowana, ale wystarczyło poprawić, to prawda jest. 78.131.183.194 11:37, cze 6, 2013 (UTC)(Niezalogowany Willy) Edycja I po kiego grzyba spamujesz mi na stronie dyskusji? Przejrzyj dobrze Ostatnie zmiany. Texel (dyskusja) 15:27, cze 14, 2013 (UTC) Sabre Turbo Co rozumieć poprzez "skład paliwa"? Gimme your all money! (dyskusja) 19:45, lip 14, 2013 (UTC) To, czy pisałeś, czy nie, można łatwo sprawdzić w historii. Nie musisz tego zaznaczać, zresztą jest to oczywiste. Już dodałem link do wspomnianego przez Ciebie artykułu (Vice City International) i nie powinno być problemów. Gimme your all money! (dyskusja) 18:17, lip 15, 2013 (UTC) Luis Lopez Można wiedzieć, dlaczego usunąłeś szablon nawigacyjny oraz klucz kategoryzacji w artykule o Luisie Lopezie? —tomta1 [✉] 11:47, lip 17, 2013 (UTC) :Szablon nie działał poprawnie, to trzeba było to naprawić. A po co usuwałeś klucz kategoryzacji? —tomta1 [✉] 13:08, lip 17, 2013 (UTC) I znowu szalejesz... Jak w temacie. Co się dzieje? Nie traktuj innych użytkowników przedmiotowo, to po pierwsze. Po drugie, pragnę zauważyć, że wysmażyłeś właśnie jeden z bardziej bzdurnych "przepisów" w historii GTA Wiki: nie używamy redlinków? A czemuż to? Gimme your all money! (dyskusja) 16:45, wrz 11, 2013 (UTC) Spolszczenia nazw misji w GTA: TBoGT Mam rozumieć, że IPek wymyślał nazwy misji po polsku? Pytam, bo nie mam dostępu do gry, ani spolszczenia (o ile ono istnieje). Gimme your all money! (dyskusja) 14:41, lis 5, 2013 (UTC) Re: Ciekawostki Faktycznie. Na swoje usprawiedliwienie dodam tylko, że nie ja tę ciekawostkę wymyśliłem :-) Gimme your all money! (dyskusja) 17:38, sty 5, 2014 (UTC) Re: Klimat w LC/SA Tak, ale skoro w Liberty pada śnieg, co potwierdza, że jest zima. Klimat SA jest widocznie chłodniejszy, niż w Kalifornii w np. lecie, co potwierdza, że jest zima. W garażu CJ-a w Doherty jest kalendarz, na którym widnieje styczeń, co potwierdza, że jest zima. Nie widzę w tym nic nielogicznego. TheAnonim13 (dyskusja) 15:23, sty 31, 2014 (UTC) Klimat San Andreas = klimat Kalifornii. Tam nawet w zimę jest +20 stopni Celsjusza i można się opalać. Ubiór przechodniów nie jest niczym nowym, bo jak już wspomniałem, Kalifornia z naciskiem na Los Angeles to tropikalny/pustynny obszar (+ośnieżone góry, ale dzieje się tak dlatego, że jak na góry przystało są wysokie i przez to jest tam zimno). TheAnonim13 (dyskusja) 17:41, sty 31, 2014 (UTC) To ten kalendarz. Gimme your all money! (dyskusja) 20:40, sty 31, 2014 (UTC) Koniec możliwości wyboru skórki 25 maja Wikia wyłączy możliwość korzystania ze skórki MonoBook, którą u nas zwano Nowoczesną skórką. Od tego dnia wszyscy będą zmuszeni używać skórki domyślnej. Dodatkowe informacje i linki znajdziecie tutaj. PiotrekD z pomocą bota